Stray Kids
Profile *'Group name:' Stray Kids *'Korea:' 스트레이 키즈 (Seuteulei Kijeu) *'Japan:' ストレイキッズ (Sutoreikizzu) *'Oficial fanclub name:' STAY *'Music genres:' Hip-Hop, Electronica, K-pop *'Debut date:' 2018-Mar-25 *'Talent agency:' JYP Entertainment (Korea) Members *Woo Jin (우진) (Main vocalist, rapper and dancer) *Bang Chan (방찬) (Leader, lead vocalist, lead dancer, rapper and producer) *Lee Know (리노) (Main dancer, vocalist and rapper) *Chang Bin (창빈) (Main rapper, vocalist, dancer and producer) *Hyun Jin (현진) (Main dancer, lead rapper, vocalist and visual) *Han (한) (Main rapper, lead vocalist, producer and dancer) *Felix (필릭스) (Lead dancer, lead rapper, vocalist and dancer) *Seung Min (승민) (Lead vocalist, rapper and dancer) *I.N (아이엔) (Vocalist, rapper dancer and maknae) About Stray Kids Pre-Debut In September 2017, JYP Entertainment officially communicated to the media the premiere of a reality show of the agency to choose the members of a next debut boy band. At the same time, the name of the reality show was revealed: "Stray Kids", a name that later would be that of the boy band. What generated a lot of anticipation for many who ended up tuning in to the reality show was that JYP Entertainment revealed that trainees wouldn't cover other artists' tracks, but rather that they would sing their own songs and dance according to their own choreographies. With the teaser released on September 26, there was a lot of hype. ;More about Stray Kids TV Show Theme Songs *''Never Ending Story'' - Extraordinary You OST (2019) Variety Shows *(Arirang TV) After School Club (30.10.2018) Ep.340 *Idol Room (JTBC, 21.08.2018) Ep.16 *Celuv.TV (20.08.18) *(Arirang TV) After School Club (14.08.2018) Ep.329 *Amigo TV (season 3) (2018) *(Arirang TV) After School Club (29.05.2018) *Idol Show K-RUSH3 (2018.05.18) *(Arirang TV) After School Club (03.04.2018) *Stray Kids (TV) (Mnet, 2017) Radio Shows *(SBS) POWER FM Park Sohyun's LOVE GAME (03.11.2018) (Bang Chan, Hyun Jin & I.N) *(MBC) Idol Radio (31.10.2018) *(SBS) LoveFM 'Song Eunyi & Kim Sook's Unnies' Radio (31.10.2018) *Yang Yoseob Dreaming Radio (24.10.28) *(SBS) Lee suji music plaza (27.08.2018) *(SBS) Power FM Lee Gookju's Young Street (27.08.2018) *(SBS) Cultwo Radio Show (12.08.2018) *(SBS Radio) NCT Night Night (09.09.2018) (Hyung line) *Choi Hwajeongs Power Time (08.08.2018) Reality Shows *Two Kids Room 2 (VLive) (2018) *The 9th Season 3 (VLive) (2018) *Two Kids Room (VLive) (2018) *The 9th Season 2 (VLive) (2018) *SK-Talker (VLive) (2018) *The 9th Season 1 (VLive) (2018) *Stray Cuts (VLive) (2017) Concert/Festival Appearances *JEJU Hallyu Festival (04.11.18) *Gangdong Prehistoric Culture Festival (14.10.18) *Stage en Spotify Indonesia (12.10.2018) *Kcon Tailandia (29.09.2018) *Music Bank in Berlín (15.09.2018) *Korea Music Festival (02.08.18) *KCON New York (23.06.2018) *COEX C-Festival (05.05.18) *KCON Japan (14.04.2018) Recognitions *'2018 Soribada Best K-Music Awards:' Rookie Award *'2018 MBC Plus X Genie Music Awards:' Best New Male Artist Endorsements *Prospecs (2018) *Lotte duty free (2018) *IvyClub (2018) *Coke caster (2018) *Ceci Korea (Hyun Jin & Lee Know) (2018) *Dazed Korea (Hyun Jin & I.N) (2018) *Jambangee (2018) Trivia *Chan, Chang Bin and Ji Sun are also part of a rap sub-unit called 3RACHA, the rap group was created and founded by them. *JYP Entertainment revealed that it was Chan who created the group. *The names of all the members of the group were chosen by themselves. *During the first week of the launch of "MIXTAPE", more than 15,000 copies were sold. *Billboard included Stray Kids in their list of "Top 5 K-pop groups to see in 2018", ranking first in the top. *Their debut album led the list of iTunes albums in 10 countries: Argentina, Canada, Chile, Finland, Indonesia, Malaysia, Peru, Singapore, Taiwan and Thailand. *They were nominated in the Teen Choice 2018 in the category "ChoiceNextBigThing". External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia Category:K-Pop Group